A Song of Lothlorien
by Italy's Driving
Summary: Legolas tells of the lady of the Golden Wood in the form he thinks best: That of a song.


A Song of Lothlorien

 **Set after Moria before they reach Lothlorien. See end of fic for more notes.**

 **I do not own Lord of The Rings or the song Legolas sings in this fic.**

I DUNNO WHAT TO DO WITH LINE BREAKS LOL SORRY GUYS NOPE IM NOT NVM

"Legolas. Sit by the fire. I will take this watch," Aragorn said.

"There is no need for that, Aragorn, I am well," Legolas said, "But you must be tired. Rest. I will wake you when it is your watch."

"Legolas, that was not a question. You have taken his fall harder than the rest of us, for you knew him longest," Aragorn said. A gentle sigh slipped through the fair elf's lips.

"If you insist, mellon nin." Legolas stood and hesitantly made his way to the others. He knew almost naught of his companions, and was naturally shy around mortals and people he did not know as a whole. Legolas seated himself near enough to the fire that it fulfilled Aragorn's command, but far enough away that he wasn't near his companions. Upon feeling someone's gaze settle on him, the elf hunched into an undignified ball.

"Where are we going now?" Merry asked.

"Where Gandalf intended us to go after Moria," Aragorn said, "To the wood of Lothlorien." Legolas' ears perked up.

"Lothlorien? We are to see Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn?" Legolas asked, his voice soft.

"Indeed, mellon nin. You will see the two again," Aragorn said with a smile in his voice. Legolas lowered his head and hid a happy grin in his arms. His own father and Lord Celeborn were brothers*, and the two were extremely close. When Legolas was allowed out of Eryn Lasgalen, his time was spent in Lothlorien with the lord and lady, who taught him most everything he knew.

"Mayhap we will see Haldir again," Legolas said in Elvish.

"Mayhap you will. I doubt he will be happy to see me again after what occurred on my last visit," Aragorn answered in Elvish. Legolas looked up and grinned at the ranger's back.

"I am sure his hair has quite grown back* by now, my friend, worry not," Legolas answered in Elvish.

"I thought we agreed never to say the details of that visit again, my friend," Aragorn answered.

"Mister Frodo? What're they saying?" Sam asked.

"They're speaking of an incident that involved the hair of an elf in Lothlorien. Have you two been there before?" Frodo asked.

"Indeed, Master Hobbit. I have been to the Golden Wood a great many times, though I am unsure if a certain Marchwarden will even welcome our guide anymore," Legolas answered, his voice loud with amusement.

"Why would he not?" Sam asked.

"Let us put it this way; Aragorn once caused an incident resulting in the loss of something that all elf's find quite dear," Legolas answered.

"If I am not mistaken, Hîr vuin**, you were involved in said incident as well," Aragorn called in reply.

"You are mistaken, mellon nin***, though I begrudge you naught. I was an innocent bystander," Legolas said.

"There may have been a day when you were innocent, mellon nin, but it was a day long before I was alive," Aragorn snorted.

"That is most undignified, Aragorn. Speak naught of what you know naught of," Legolas replied, uncurling himself. Aragorn grinned, having succeeded in his task of making his friend more comfortable.

"Mister Legolas? Do you know the Lord and Lady of the wood personally?" Sam asked.

"Indeed, I do. The Lady is the most beautiful thing to ever grace Arda****-"

Before Legolas could continue, he was interrupted by Gimli saying, "Oh, please. Every one with intelligence knows that the only thing that lives in those woods is a dangerous elven enchantress. They say that with one look, she can enchant any man to do whatever she desires of them. This is one man she will not ensnare."

"You know naught of what you speak of," Legolas snapped, "The Lady Galadriel is the most kind hearted creature upon this world."

"What is she like, Legolas? Will you tell us of her?" Pippin asked, "I could do with a happy tale."

"I can do you one better than a tale, Master Hobbit, for I believe a song is best in this circumstance," Legolas replied.

"Really?" Sam said, clearly excited. Legolas nodded and cleared his throat and opened his mouth, his eyes closed as if remembering a song from his childhood.

" _From the west she appeared,_

 _Sunlight and stars in her hair._

 _In her eyes an undying memory of home,_

 _A land that is magical and fair._

 _When her feet came to rest,_

 _Deep in a canopied glade,_

 _She lifted her face and there she danced._

 _The realm of Lothlorien she made._

 _Gaze on me, lady of gold,_

 _Reawaken my slumbering soul._

 _Beacon of courage summon me home,_

 _to your haven of wonders untold._

 _Lorien laure_

 _A laiqa alcar_

 _O Ectele lisse_

 _Nimrodel A_

 _Nyere auta_

 _A Lorien laure_

 _A Lorien laure_

 _Lorien laure_

 _A laiqa alcar_

 _Ore aro_

 _Lothlorien!_ "

Legolas' voice was clear and passionate, ringing out through the camp. The Fellowship was struck into silence at the amount of pure emotion that rung through the elf's song.

"Mister Legolas, if you'll forgive me for saying this, but it don't sound finished," Sam said. The hobbits nodded in agreement.

"Indeed it is not, Master Hobbit. That song has been sung throughout Arda and the kingdom of elves since the lady was born. Alas, the rest of the song is not mine to sing. For only the Lady Galadriel can sing that part as it should be sung," Legolas answered, "When we reach the Golden Wood, ask her for the rest of the song. Tell her I sang you what I could, she will not deny you this pleasure."

"All right. We'll ask her," Merry said.

Legolas chuckled, "I have no doubt you will. But there is need for sleep now. We have a long day of travel ahead of us."

IF YOU GUYS HAVEN'T ALREADY LISTENED TO THE SONG GO LOOK IT UP ON YOUTUBE IT'S AMAZING

"Lady Galadriel?" Sam said nervously. The lady looked down to the hobbit. She and Lord Celeborn stood where most of the Fellowship would be staying during their stay

"Yes, Samwise?" Lady Galadriel responded. Sam looked nervously back at Legolas, who smiled encouragingly. Lord Celeborn exchanged a knowing look with the young elf.

"Mister Legolas sang us a song on our way here, and told us that we should ask you for the rest of it? I was hoping you might sing it for us, if it's not too much trouble, that is," Sam said, looking at his feet. Lady Galadriel let out a musical laugh.

"Indeed he did, did he? Legolas, brother-son*****, you are too kind to sing that of me. I have not heard it in quite some time, but I know the lyrics still," Lady Galadriel said, her voice laced with amusement.

"I could think of no better way when they asked me to tell of you," Legolas said, making his way to stand next to his aunt and uncle.

"I am sure you could think of something, brother-son. You just wished to hear her sing again," Lord Celeborn said, his tone accusingly amused.

"Mayhap that is the case," Legolas said.

"I am afraid that I do not remember the tune of the song. Legolas? Would you sing the beginning of it for me?" Lady Galadriel asked.

"If you would like, Aunt," Legolas said.

 _From the west she appeared,_

 _Sunlight and stars in her hair._

 _In her eyes an undying memory of home,_

 _A land that is magical and fair._

 _When her feet came to rest,_

 _Deep in a canopied glade,_

 _She lifted her face and there she danced._

 _The realm of Lothlorien she made._

 _Gaze on me lady of gold,_

 _Reawaken my slumbering soul._

 _Beacon of courage summon me home,_

 _to your haven of wonders untold._

 _Lorien laure_

 _A laiqa alcar_

 _O Ectele lisse_

 _Nimrodel A_

 _Nyere auta_

 _A Lorien laure_

 _A Lorien laure_

 _Lorien laure_

 _A laiqa alcar_

 _Ore aro_

 _Lothlorien_

The song sounded even more fair than the first time Legolas had sang it. On certain lines, other elves in the forest joined in and as soon as Legolas had sung the first line, elven musicians had started up the music. Flutes and stringed instruments that none of the Fellowship - save Legolas and Aragorn - could place.

 _Oh child of my heart,_

 _Born of a never ending dream._

 _You were cradled in light,_

 _Bathed in an ever flowing stream._

 _Flourish and grow,_

 _my mystical world._

 _Here you will ever belong._

 _Son of my yearning,_

 _Daughter of hope._

 _Beautiful child of my song._

 _Although storms may descend,_

 _Mountain and valley may quake._

 _For the days that remain,_

 _This is the promise I make._

 _No shadow fall across this land,_

 _Before the wind and fire I stand,_

 _And you my child will know no harm,_

 _Enfolded in my arms,_

 _Lothlorien!_

 _Garden of wonder_

 _Haven of starlight_

 _Forest of Light_

 _Lothlorien_

 _Garden of wonder_

 _Haven of sun_

 _Forest of light_

 _Child of my heart_

As before, elves and Legolas chimed in on certain parts of the song, carrying the melody where the lady dropped it. The lady's voice was clear as a crystal and rung perfectly through the trees. Before, the Fellowship had believed Legolas to have the fairest voice in Middle Earth. Now they knew better. For their elven companion's voice was second only to one; That of the Lady Galadriel.

"It has been a long time since I have sung like that," Lady Galadriel said.

"You should do it more often, then, my lady. The best medicine is always that of song. My ada used to tell me that," Legolas said, smiling.

"My brother is indeed a smart man," Lord Celeborn said. Legolas winced at the wording,

"Your brother? I thought you said your brother was the Elven King, Lord Celeborn?" Frodo asked.

"Indeed, I did. Though he does have other, more important duties. Like acting as a father to young Legolas here," Lord Celeborn said.

"Wait, you're…?" Pippin trailed off, a question in his voice.

"Legolas Thranduilion, Crown Prince of Elves******," Legolas said with an elegant bow.

"Come, nephew," Lady Galadriel said, "Let us leave your companions to their shock and sleep for the night." With that, Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn and the newly found out Prince Legolas left the Fellowship to the clearing.

I LIKE TO THINK THAT ACTUALLY WENT PRETTY WELL. I MEAN IT COULDA BEEN A HELLUVA LOT WORSE

 **The song is really good. Seriously. Look it up, I love it. The one bad thing about the Lord of The Rings musical is that this is actually the only song Legolas sings in. Which sucks, because the actors for him were really good singers. I wish there could've been more of him singing.**

 ***- While in the books the relationship between King Thranduil, Lord Elrond and Lord Celeborn is never addressed (at least to my knowledge), I have come up with my own relationship. Lord Elrond is a close friend of the two of them. Meanwhile, Lord Celeborn and King Thranduil are actually brothers. Celeborn, the younger brother, met Galadriel even before the First Age and left Eryn Lasgalen to start Lothlorien with her. Thranduil, ever supportive, helped to establish Lothlorien. However he was confined to Eryn Lasgalen as king after the death of their father Oropher. This headcanon is taken from the fact that Marton Csokas - the actor that plays Celeborn - and Lee Pace - Thranduil in The Hobbit movies - do look somewhat similar.**

 ****- Elvish for "my lord" Aragorn's own little personal joke towards Legolas' status as a prince.**

 *****- Elvish for "my friend" Legolas and Aragorn's way of referring to each other.**

 ******- The name given to Earth.**

 *******- An old fashioned way of referring to a nephew. It has mostly fallen out of usage in modern English.**

 ********- "Crown Prince of Elves" is taken from a headcanon that Lothlorien, Rivendell, and Eryn Lasgalen have a relationship similar to that of colonies and their sovereign nation. Eryn Lasgalen is the original kingdom of the elves, and houses the royal family. The sovereign. Lothlorien and Rivendell are elven settlements, run by governors appointed by the king or those that made the settlement. This is why Thranduil is King Thranduil, while the others are Lord Celeborn and Lord Elrond. Also why Legolas is a prince, while Elladan and Elrohir are young elf lords. I do not have evidence to back this up, so do with it what you will.**

 **Pretty much all for now. Aside from the fact that you should never trust me with deadlines.**

 **This Is Italy's Driving saying;** _ **That's All Folks!**_


End file.
